


Need

by tomarkislife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ;), And hot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Requited Love, Romantic Blow Jobs, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, its cute, just guys being dudes, liam comforts little bean louis at first, lilo, this is just pure smut im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkislife/pseuds/tomarkislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam needs Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> i am actual trash i wrote this is thirty minutes

Liam didn’t know why he did it. He was just caught up in the moment. And Louis looked so beautiful. So so beautiful. He always did on stage. So when they were wrestling on stage like always, he leaned just a little closer than he should have, so close he could feel Louis’ breath on his skin, and when their lips bumped, he didn’t pull away. Not until Louis did. 

 

“Stop,” 

 

The words rang in his ears and he swore he had never felt pain as deep as that. He did stop. He didn’t want anyone to suspect anything. And the show went on. 

 

But now it was over. 

 

And Louis and Liam are alone in the van, Louis avoiding him. It’s absolutely killing him. 

 

Normally after shows in the van on the way back to the hotel, they were hyper, the energy from the stage still with them. Then Louis would crash halfway there, practically falling asleep on Liam, head resting on his shoulder. And once they got to the hotel, Louis would curl up in Liam’s bed, ignoring his protests, even though he didn’t mind at all. Even when Louis would spoon in behind him. 

 

But now they were silent, a heavy cloud of awkwardness between them. Liam couldn’t stand it. 

 

“Lou?” he finally says once they make it out of the venue lot. Louis looks over him, plain expression. Liam swallows dryly. “You alright? You seem a little… Off.” 

 

Louis nods. “Yeah. Just… Tired.” 

 

Liam knows he’s lying. If he was tired, he would be nuzzling into him, whispering about how warm and comfortable he is. But Liam doesn’t press on it. He knew it had something to do with what happened on stage. 

 

In the silence, Liam studied Louis. God he was so lovely. Liam could hardly handle it. He wanted to sit closer, run his hand alone his jaw, turn that stupid lip bump into an actual kiss. He just wanted to hold him. 

 

So after five more minutes of painful silence, Liam couldn’t take it anymore. “Louis, seriously. Something’s up and I need you to talk to me.” 

 

He notices how Louis is hesitate to look at him and that’s when he sees the tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over. “Hey, Lou,” he says, unbuckling and scooting closer to him. He wraps an arm around him shoulder and Louis leans against him, body tense and shaky. “What’s wrong?” 

 

Louis shakes his head, nose pressed against Liam’s neck. “Sorry,” is all he says. 

 

Liam shushes him. “What are you sorry for?” 

 

Whimpering, he continues to shake his head, a little more rapid and urgent this time. “F-For messing up,” he explains. “Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

 

Liam’s heart breaks. How could Louis think he messed up? Louis’ whole body is shaking now, tears rapidly pouring down his cheeks. Liam can’t take it. “Lou, please calm down. You didn’t do anything wrong. It was an accident. I’m not mad.” 

 

Louis sniffles and looks up him. “I-I don’t want them to-to know,” he says softly. He bites his lip and leans impossibly close to Liam’s ear. “I love you,” 

 

Liam’s breath stops. 

 

“They’ll make us separate, Li. I don’t want that.” Louis is crying again, pulling away from him slightly. Liam grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing. “I wanna stay with you,” 

 

Liam tightens his hold, pressing their foreheads together slightly. He hated what Louis was saying. Acting like they were going to get ripped apart. Liam wouldn’t let that happen. “I’m staying right here, Lou. I’m always right here,” he whispers. Louis is taking in rapid, short breaths, tears still steadily streaming down his face. “Please don’t cry. I hate when you do.” 

 

Louis takes in a calmer breath and tries to smile, but it doesn’t work. He’s too panicked at this point. “I-I can’t, Li,” he says. “I can’t do this,” 

 

“Shh, don’t say that,” At this point their lips are practically touching, each others breaths tickling their lips. “I need this,” he gasps. “I just… I just fucking need you, Louis,” 

 

And then their lips are smashed together, a little uncoordinatedly, but still. Liam can barely breath as Louis puts more omph into it. Liam almost moans when he feels his tongue slide in and Liam nibbles it lightly. They pull away after a few moments, both a little out of breath. Liam thanks God it’s dark since he knows his face must be beat red. 

 

Liam leans in again, but Louis shakes his head, leaning back. “W-Wait,” he stutters. Liam gives him a look. “Just need a moment.” 

 

This just causes Liam to wrap an arm around around his middle and bring him onto his lap. Louis doesn’t protest and just nuzzles into him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. “Love you. So much.” he says softly, words burning into his skin. “I always have. I was just scared.” 

 

Liam shakes his head and shushes him, telling him everything will be alright. “God, I love you. You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he says, wiping tears off his cheeks. “You know that right?” 

 

Louis chuckles and shakes his head. “I think you have to tell me again,” he says, kissing his cheek. 

 

Liam laughs and pecks his lips. “You’re beautiful. It almost hurts to look at you,” he says. Louis starts kissing all along Liam’s jaw, causing Liam to grunt slightly. Thank god the partition was up between them and the driver. Otherwise this would be a very embarrassing car ride. “You’re so lovely. I just want to… Touch you.” 

 

Slowly, Liam trails his hand down and softly palms Louis’ groin. Louis lets out a soft whimper, pausing momentarily from kissing Liam to draw in a sharp breath. He was already hard. “What are you twelve, Lou? I’ve barely done anything,” 

 

Louis blushes. “You always do this to me,” he whispers back. “Always make me hard.” 

 

Liam continues to softly tease him through his jeans as Louis goes back to his kissing, finally making his way back to his lips. As they make out, Liam goes to unbutton Louis’ pants and properly get him off, but Louis stops him. Liam pouts. 

 

“Not yet,” he says. “Want it to be special. With you.” 

 

Liam smiles. Louis shifts so now he’s straddling him and he starts to grind. It’s soft at first, just enough to make Liam gasp, but then it’s rough and sloppy, and Liam feels his heart racing, blood rushing to his dick. He stiffens but grinds against Liam, jeans extremely tight now. Louis laughs. “Too much for you, Li?” he asks, pointing down. 

 

Now it’s Liam’s turn to blush. “Can’t help it. You’re just too… Sexy…” 

 

“Ooh, sexy. I like that,” Louis smiles and presses a chaste kiss to his lips, biting his lip quickly. “Never be as sexy as you though,” 

 

The whole way to the hotel they continue like this, Liam extremely impatient at this point. He needs Louis. Needs him melting into him as he sucks him off, tasting him when he finally climaxes. He just fucking needs him. 

 

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, they get to the hotel and the two stumble out of the van, hands still all over each other, along with their mouths. Louis is pressing open mouthed kisses all over Liam’s throat, lightly sucking here and there. Liam knows he’ll wake up tomorrow, hickey’s covering his body, but he could care less. He just needs this right now. 

 

“Calm it, Lou. We need to get to the room first,” he finally says as they walk into the lobby. Louis groans but nods, taking his hand in his. Once they’re in the elevator, Louis is all over him again, groaning when the door opens. The heat pooling in his abdomen is driving him crazy. He just needs him. 

 

Practically running to Liam’s room, they slip in, Liam shoving Louis onto the bed and landing on top of him, touching and kissing him everywhere is can. Louis moans, loud enough for the neighbors to probably hear, but he could care less. All he cares about is Liam and the way he’s touching him, kissing him, loving him. 

 

“Oh, fuck,” he says, teeth gritted. Liam stops for a moment and looks him in the eyes. 

 

“Ready?” he asks, lightly touching his groin. Louis nods, thrusting his hips gently into his hand. 

 

Liam smiles and slips off the bed, kneeling in front of his crotch. Slowly and agonizedly, he unbuttons Louis’ pants and slides them down low enough to reveal his boxers. Not even pulling then down, he pants hot breaths over his erection, driving Louis wild. Liam presses a few swift kisses to it before finally taking his penis out and looking it over. 

 

He had seen Louis’ dick quite a lot but this was the first time he really got a good look at little Louis. This only made him harder. 

 

Liam smirks at Louis before teasingly licking his length. Louis pants out rapid breaths, starting to go crazy from how much he needs Liam to just fucking blow him. “L-Li…” he whines. “C-Come on,” 

 

But Liam keeps teasing, raising a hand to almost tickle his underside. Louis gasps. He moans and sinks into the feeling as Liam wraps him lips around the tip of his dick, rolling his tongue in soft circles. Louis is dying at this point, needing Liam so bad that it almost hurts as he continues to tease him to no end. 

 

“God, fuck, Liam…” he groans. “I-I-“ 

 

Liam cuts him off, finally taking all of him, probably a little too much at a time, and begins sucking him off. Louis moans loudly, grinding his hips up into Liam, causing him to gag a little. “S-Sorry,” he barely gets out, grunting afterwards. Liam just continues, being ruthless in the way he does it. 

 

He goes back and fourth from sucking to pulling him in and out, practically jacking him off with his tongue. Louis can already feel his orgasm rising in his body. “Fuck, Li… Gonna cum,” he says, just as it happens. 

 

Cum pumps into Liam’s mouth and he swallows it, slowly taking him out of his mouth, wiping the small spot of excess cum off his lips. 

 

Louis is still coming down, collapsing back on to the bed, whole body weak from orgasm. Liam lays next to him playing with the fringe that is stuck to him forehead with sweat. “So good, Li,” he pants. He rolls on his side and grabs Liam’s dick harshly. Liam holds back a squeak. “So. Fucking. Good.” 

 

Louis is quick to unbutton his pants and stick his hand down his pants, teasing his hand around, making sure to get Liam all worked up before doing anything. Liam takes in a sharp breath, focusing entirely on the feeling of Louis’ hand touching him. 

 

After a few more moments of teasing, Liam has had enough and takes his hand out, pulling his pants and boxers off, before setting Louis’ hand back. “Fucking do it” he said, dick impossibly hard at this point. Louis almost laughs at how impatient he is before finally slowly moving his hand along his dick. 

 

Liam moans and bucks his hips, biting his lip. Louis has barely touched him and he was already so close. “F-Faster,” he begs. “P-Please.” 

 

Louis obeys and pumps his hand faster, taking in the way Liam is breathing and whining for him. “You drive me insane,” Louis says, leaning down to kiss all along his neck. “Can barely stand what you do to me.” 

 

Liam’s not sure what it is - the sweet words or just the way he’s touching him - but Liam comes hard, full on moaning as he does. He’s gasping for air by the end, cum staining his shirt and then hotel sheets. “Fuck,” 

 

Louis is still kissing him and Liam feels weak, turning his neck so Louis bites there, creating small bruises. “God I love you,” he says. “Can barely stand it,” he says. 

 

Liam finally comes down from his orgasm, enough to get a good look at Louis. He touches the side of his face and pets it, letting him know he wants to calm down. He kisses him softly and sighs when he does. Liam has never loved someone as much as him at this moment. “Come on. Let’s clean up then sleep,” Louis says, about to stand. But Liam pulls him back. Louis chuckles. “Or we could just sleep in the mess and shower tomorrow.” 

 

Liam hums in agrement, climbing under the blankets with Louis. The older presses there foreheads together once more, smiling incredibly wide. “Never loved someone like you before, Liam,” he admits. “You’re so special,” 

 

He chuckles and wraps his arms around him, bringing him that much closer. “I love you so much, Lou. Nothing’s ever going to change that.” 

 

Eventually the two fall asleep, buried in the sheets from the night, legs intertwined tightly together. 

 

Nothing was the same after this. But that was definitely for the better. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ugggghhhhh


End file.
